


Synchronicity

by Zarius



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Scooby Doo, Phone Calls & Telephones, The New Scooby Doo Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: It was their little game. A bit of a small risk before the big reward. Daphne liked to live a little dangerously.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 26





	Synchronicity

When the phones were installed on the Mystery Machine, Daphne kept one eye firmly trained on the one on her end, waiting for it to ring. It was as if little else mattered, not even the delicate matters of the open road.

Shaggy mirrored what she was doing, allowing her to be a bit of a bad influence on him. He was an adult though, they both were, and they could handle the situation if it took a turn for the worse.

It was their little game. A bit of a small risk before the big reward.

Daphne liked to live a little dangerously.

Scooby had one himself, but he rarely took an interest in answering the call, he left that to his nephew Scrappy while he answered a different sort of calling...a summons towards the mirror where he would try different things on, wanting to look his best in the days leading up to his birthday.

Daphne wasn't about to crash the Machine, but she wasn't about to let Shaggy or Scrappy beat her in the race to answer the phone should it ring. It was as if in this competitive moment the roads before them didn't matter, didn't insist you travel along them, just stay trained on the one path they travelled down together.

The phones eventually did ring, all three of them, and Daphne, without hesitation, lunged for her own while Shaggy and Scrappy did the same.

As they answered, Shaggy and Daphne made warm glances at one another, both giving the other a silent command. They knew instinctively what the other was going to do. They had talked a bit about it while camping out the previous evening just as the phones were installed. They needed no reminder.

They picked up the phones, cleared their throats, and, in a merrily musical tone, they responded.

"Hello" was the one word all three said, each in a different musical key, after each individual turn, all three of them rounded it off with one unified chorus rattling the same word across all three phones.

It have must left the recipient with clear cut confusion and worry that he was being pranked, but for the trio it was a show of solidarity and synchronicity.

It was to symbolise who they were, a team.

It was to show everyone that they had arrived.


End file.
